


counting stars

by virgoboy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexsomnia, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgoboy/pseuds/virgoboy
Summary: When it came to cuddling, Felix had his people picked out.It was rare for Felix to look for Minho. Usually he’d do something like squeeze his arms, or briefly bite him in passing, but there was rarely anything more than that. Sometimes he wondered if the younger boy just wasn’t that interested in him.So it was a complete surprise when Felix came to the room one evening and tapped Minho’s bare arm as he mindlessly scrolled through his phone.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 19
Kudos: 283





	counting stars

**Author's Note:**

> forewarning: there is an instance in the beginning that may contain some ambiguity, however this does get cleared up later so please keep this in mind as you read! thank you :)

Felix loved attention.

That was something Minho knew from the start. Even when he tried to hide it, he saw how Felix’s head perked up if he heard his name in a conversation or the way he beamed when he got a compliment. Sure, he was incredibly humble as well. He would never outright admit he liked it, though his constant not-so-subtle way of initiating physical contact was more than enough to betray him.

When it came to cuddling, Felix had his people picked out. Recently, he’d been glued to Chan, even going as far as sleeping with him on the top bunk after some episodes of them reinforcing their “brotherly bond,” as Chan liked to call it. Needless to say, they were closer than ever.

It was rare for Felix to look for Minho. Usually he’d do something like squeeze his arms, or briefly bite him in passing, but there was rarely anything more than that. Sometimes he wondered if the younger boy just wasn’t that interested in him.

So it was a complete surprise when Felix came to the room one evening and tapped Minho’s bare arm as he mindlessly scrolled through his phone.

“Hyung?” Felix murmured, to which Minho turned his head up to look at him. The blond’s hair was completely disheveled, his eyes full of sleep. He must’ve just woken up from a nap. And when his lips were pouted like that, it was a clear indicator that he was in a clingy mood.

“Yeah? What’s up?”

“Are you busy?”

He was really cute. There was no need for him to ask when Minho was just lying in bed, half his body under the blanket.

“No, Lix. Need something?” Minho asked, setting his phone aside.

All Felix did was tug at the front of his shirt in response.

“What’s wrong?” Perhaps it should’ve been obvious what he wanted, but since he’d never asked Minho before, he had no idea what to do.

“I want a hug, hyung,” Felix whined, continuing to pull Minho’s shirt. Then he pointed at the space next to Minho with his other hand. “Can I?”

Minho’s gaze followed his finger to the spot and then looked back up at the boy. His eyes were still groggy, but they were pleading. “Sure.”

Felix’s sleepy expression didn’t change and he couldn’t even muster a thank you as he climbed over Minho to lie closer to the wall. His bare knees bumped into Minho’s legs, and he let out a grunt. But he managed to get himself situated rather quickly, bringing the blanket up under his chin and curling himself in it. Minho just watched him.

“ _Hyung,_ ” Felix whined again. He nuzzled closer to the older until Minho could feel their warmth connect, Felix’s chest against his side and a leg around his.

Minho reacted to his protests as best as he could then, awkwardly sliding his arm under Felix’s head and wrapping the other around his body. Felix comfortably buried his face in Minho’s chest, allowing Minho to rest his chin in his hair.

He smelled sweet, the scent of his fruity shampoo lingering and helping him relax into the younger boy.

“I like you,” Felix whispered almost inaudibly.

Minho really didn’t think much of it, easily beginning to sink into sleep and assuming it was just Felix being Felix. He could feel his breaths slowing down, the warmth pooling in his chest with every exhale. It felt nice to be close to him like this. Felix had a naturally calming aura. Not unlike a visit from a stray cat, and being able to get close without it running away. Maybe going as far as to picking it up and petting it. You don’t usually want to pass up an opportunity like that.

It didn’t even run through Minho’s mind, saying no to Felix.

When he looked at the top of his head, he could see his dark roots growing in, his hair bleached so repetitively but somehow maintaining the softness. Minho could feel it caressing his chin.

This felt so... intimate.

But the sleep seemed to be contagious. Because after a moment, Minho started to slip away with him.

It wasn’t long before he awoke to the sound of a moan in close proximity to him.

His eyelids slowly opened at the noise as he felt Felix beside him, face still in his chest. It seemed like he was dreaming.

Everything was really hot, but Minho wasn’t sure why.

He felt Felix’s leg tighten around his, but he didn’t think much of it. Maybe the whole reason he came to him in the first place was because he was having nightmares and didn’t want to admit it.

Minho was starting to sink again when he felt Felix… rub against him.

It was just an accident. That was Minho’s first thought. The boy was out cold, and he was completely unaware of what was going on.

But then he heard Felix let out a sigh. 

“Felix?” Minho whispered, trying to see if he would get a response, but just as he expected, there was none. And he had no idea what to do.

Felix was still curled into him, fists balled around the blanket and body caged within his arms.

Maybe he would just stop before it got bad and they could both sleep peacefully...

The stillness lasted only a moment before Felix started up again, with more force this time, grinding his hips toward Minho’s thigh.

No wonder the vicinity felt ten times warmer all of a sudden.

Both their bodies were covered by the blanket, and the fluffy fabric soft against their skin. It wasn’t like Minho could look down and see what was going on. Part of him was curious, but another part of him wanted to run away in embarrassment. If Felix woke up and realized what he was doing, he wasn’t sure they’d be able to recover from the shame.

So Minho tried to close his eyes and push the feeling away, even while Felix was slowly rutting against him. Regrettably, Minho could feel him getting harder as he continued. There was something vaguely animalistic about it—like he was a little puppy and just couldn’t help himself.

Felix moved closer then, another small moan escaping him as his hips started to jerk a little rougher.

Minho’s thigh tensed reflexively, and the next moan that came out of Felix was enough to make him freeze, and while it simultaneously knocked all the wind out of him, he knew there was no way he could go back to sleep.

Felix lazily repositioned himself, wrapping his leg higher up until it was practically at Minho’s waist, and then he continued his movements. The sudden friction against his crotch was dreadfully satisfying. It was wrong. It was so, so wrong.

It didn’t take long for Felix to tilt his chin up and press his cushiony lips against Minho’s collarbone, his movements sluggish and sloppy.

So he _was_ awake after all.

Minho had no idea what to do with his hands, whether or not he should keep holding Felix close or pull away or leave him completely. Every time the blond moaned, he let out a gust of warm air against Minho’s skin, ironically riddling the surface with goosebumps.

The elder had to clamp his teeth down on his lip to prevent any sound from coming out. This was stupid. And Felix was getting louder by the second. If any of the other members heard them, they would be done for.

It seemed Felix was starting to come to his senses when he started feeling around for the hem of Minho’s shirt, creeping his fingers under it to trace his belly. Everywhere Felix touched, there were tingles that came in waves and travelled through his entire body. It felt too good, and Minho didn’t realize how much he craved someone else’s touch until it was actually happening. He just never expected Felix to be on the other end.

Even though deep down he would’ve liked to reciprocate, Minho remained completely still and allowed Felix to use him. Felix had worked him up until he was fully hard, pulsing against the front of his shorts and granting them both the forbidden pleasure they desired.

The sounds of their clothes rustling and Felix’s low groans were deafening to Minho’s ears. If he kept doing that, things would rapidly spin out of control.

Sweat started to cling onto his forehead, their body heat under the blanket making the effort to hold back even more difficult until he couldn’t take it anymore.

Minho tentatively, experimentally, swayed his hips forward a tiny bit just as Felix was doing the same, and the sensation was even better.

That was when Felix turned his head up to look at Minho, his eyelids hooded and his irises glazed over.

Minho stared back at him, completely still again, waiting for Felix to say something or push him away or react. _Something._

But much to Minho’s surprise, he didn’t look at him in disgust. He just stared at him blankly until his lips faintly materialized the words, “Please kiss me.”

Who was Minho to say no?

So he tilted his head forward, nose bumping into Felix’s cheek as their lips connected, the younger still seemingly half asleep when the kiss moved slowly yet sloppily, drool hanging from between their lips when they parted for air until Felix leaned in and started the whole cycle over.

All while this was happening, Felix was still rhythmically rocking his hips into Minho’s, his movements getting more erratic the longer it went on.

Minho swallowed every noise Felix made, heart thumping hard in his chest as the vibrations of his voice swept through him.

“Lix…” Minho whispered, but Felix clearly didn’t like being apart because he closed the gap just as quickly as Minho created it. “Are you okay with this?”

There was some shifting from Felix under the blanket, readjusting his leg again and holding a mean grip on Minho’s side, stopping him from pulling away. As if he even wanted to.

“Help me, hyung, please.”

At the younger’s plea, Minho kissed Felix harder as he thrusted his hips again, the familiar pull that he only felt when his cock was in his own hand, not against someone else’s, making his legs tremble and his hands fly up to bury themselves in Felix’s light, soft hair.

“Fuck,” Minho moaned against him, and Felix shuddered, nails digging into Minho’s skin.

Desperation ran rampant between them, their movements syncing to reach peak pleasure, both moaning though Felix’s were more unrelenting, like he wasn’t aware of how risky it was for them to get caught.

They’d both fallen into a common tempo, quick and short and rough, but it felt amazing. Minho didn’t think he would get this close, and before he knew it, Felix was burying his face in his chest again, his entire body trembling as a lengthy, airy moan left his body while he came undone, and Minho could feel the wet spot seeping through their shorts.

Jesus, it was too hot.

As much as Minho wanted to keep his self-control, he inevitably fell under the same spell, muscles tightening as he reached his own high and he was all too aware of the stickiness filling his boxers.

Even after the whole endeavor, the blond still seemed to be incredibly tired. His panting turned into sleepy breathing, and his body went completely still beside Minho.

 _That was it?_ Was he not going to say anything?

He bit his lip and closed his eyes, trying to force his brain to slow down, but it was impossible. He couldn’t stop thinking about Felix’s lips on his, and his hand—which still rested on his hip—gripping him in a way that Minho didn’t think his small, gentle fingers were capable of.

Sleep did catch up to him eventually, as it always did after he did anything remotely sexual.

Unfortunately, Minho wasn’t much of a heavy sleeper. When he sensed Felix stirring awake again, he didn’t open his eyes, feigning slumber. He let his arms fall lazily as Felix pulled himself out of his embrace, but then he noticed Felix froze abruptly.

“What the hell?” he muttered under his breath.

He was definitely regretting it.

“M-Minho hyung?”

He sounded so worried. Minho cracked open his eyelids to peek at him while he was distractedly shuffling and got a clear glimpse, but he had to do everything not to lose his head.

Felix’s lips were swollen from kissing and he was blushing through his freckles, his ears redder than anything, and his eyes were wide with genuine concern. His blond locks were sticking out in random directions, the result of Minho running his fingers through them.

He glanced down at the wet circle on his shorts, then turned like he was going to look back at Minho, so the latter quickly shut his eyes again.

Maybe he was a coward, but he didn’t want to deal with it. Not in that moment.

“Shit,” was the only thing Felix whispered, and then he scooted past Minho as carefully as he could.

He left Minho cold, the lack of his warmth suddenly completely foreign to him, the space in his bed feeling out of place.

None of what had happened in the last couple of hours made any sense. There was no coherent explanation, from Felix soliciting his company in the first place, to _that._

Minho twisted his body face-down after he heard Felix shut the door on his way out, and he tried to sleep for what felt like the hundredth time.

\---♡---

In the weeks following the incident, Felix made the task of avoiding Minho seem like a job. Whereas before they would play games or eat late night snacks together, Felix would make excuses to sleep early or claim he was full if someone offered. The other members also thought it to be strange, but Chan would fill in for him and say he was going through a slump and to leave it alone. Everyone else figured Chan knew more than he let on, but Minho didn’t think Felix would admit what actually happened to the leader. Anytime the members whispered amongst each other, speculating, Minho would shut down, overwhelmed with guilt. It would only be a matter of time before someone caught on.

He also couldn’t stop thinking about Felix.

As if that wasn’t enough, it kept getting the better of him when he was totally alone. He wasn’t safe from his own cravings, and it was especially debilitating when he was in the shower. Too many times he’d pictured Felix behind his closed eyes while the stream of water poured down on him, pumping his cock until he spilled out onto the tile, but it was never enough. Nothing satisfied him the way Felix did.

Sometimes during schedules, Minho would steal a glance just to see how he was doing in public and found him acting the way he always did. He had to admit, he could be really good at shielding his mood. There were a few instances where their eyes met, but Felix would be the first one to turn away every single time. The way his ears got redder wasn’t hard to miss.

It was a constant pull in two opposite directions. But Minho wouldn’t try to make another move unless Felix did. That was the only thing he knew for sure.

One night, Minho had come back from the company earlier than the rest, some of the members having another schedule to attend while the rest went off to hang out—Minho didn’t catch what they were doing, he just knew it didn’t interest him.

After his shower, he stood in front of the fogged up mirror, running a hand over it to look at himself. His hair was still dripping, water trailing down to the tip of his nose and dangling for a second as more water collected until it was heavy enough to fall into the sink he was leaning over. His eyes looked a little tired, and his lips definitely needed to be moisturized. He dug around the cabinet for some chapstick, not caring that it probably belonged to one of the others and dragged the strawberry-flavored one he found across his lips. He was too impatient to wait for his hair to dry, so he also borrowed Hyunjin’s blow dryer, putting it on the highest setting and letting the hot gusts of air take care of it for him.

Minho wrapped his towel around his waist and opened the door once he was finished, flicking the bathroom light off before stepping out, but just as he turned he realized there was a figure in front of him, slightly shorter than him. He was only barely able to stop himself fast enough to not crash into him, their faces mere inches apart.

Minho hadn’t even heard him come in, but the sound of the door was probably obscured by the dryer roaring in his ear.

Felix’s hair was still styled, slightly parted blond locks sweeping over his forehead and softly framing his face. His makeup was done lightly, his freckles popping out beside the rest of his features even in the dim lighting of the hallway.

“Hyung,” he said quietly.

Minho swallowed hard. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Felix clasped his hands together in front of him, his shoulders compressing to make himself look smaller. He seemed nervous. “I have a question.”

 _A question?_ So many things ran through Minho’s head. What question would he possibly need to ask? Especially after not directing a word to him in weeks? 

In that moment, Minho also became too aware of the fact he was completely naked aside from the towel. “What’s up?” he asked nonchalantly, as if he didn’t have a million things putting him off. Felix’s presence alone made him want to scream.

He met Minho’s eyes evenly. “Can you count my freckles?”

“W-what?”

“Yeah. It’s just–”

But Minho cut him off, putting a hand up in front of him. He didn’t want any explanations. Everything was confusing enough already.

Felix stepped back suddenly, making Minho remember they’d been a little too close. The shorter boy pivoted a full 180° and strided in the direction of his room, throwing Minho a glance before he said, “Give me a minute. I have to take off my makeup.”

Meanwhile, Minho went back to his own room, digging through drawers to find something to wear. He opted for a black tee Jisung had helped him cut the sleeves off of and a pair of gray sweatpants. There was nothing else he could think of that was suitable enough to wear while he… _counted Felix’s freckles._

He sat at the edge of his bed while he waited for Felix to return, not knowing at all what to expect. What kind of request even was that? He thought he knew Felix, but sometimes he would do the strangest things that seemed a complete contradiction to how he normally was.

When Felix came in about ten minutes later, he had changed out of his expensive outfit and into an oversized baby blue sweater and white cotton shorts. He looked kind of angelic, his blond hair now a little swept back like he’d run his fingers through it a bunch of times. Minho liked it when he was barefaced because his eyes looked soft, no contour harshening his features and his freckles out for the world to see.

They didn’t say anything to each other as Felix came to sit on the bed, Minho backing up so he could lean on the wall and outstretched his legs so Felix could rest his head in his lap, somehow reading each other when in reality, it should’ve been more awkward than ever.

Felix lay flat, resting his hands on his chest and legs stretched out across the bed.

“How do you want me to do this?”

Felix’s eyes bore into Minho’s. “I didn’t really want you to do it.”

“Do what?”

“Count my freckles,” Felix stated. “It was just an excuse.”

“Oh.” Now Minho felt kind of silly.

Felix smiled a little. “It’s okay. I just wanted to talk to you.”

“About what?”

“About… some things.” Felix wiggled his head around a bit. “Can you play with my hair, though?”

Felix was an enigma. But Minho listened to him, starting to comb his fingers through his hair, still a little hesitant but gradually easing into it as Felix closed his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Felix murmured.

Minho stopped his hand for a split second, then continued. “For what?”

“Don’t act dumb,” Felix said pointedly. “I’m sorry for… what I did.”

“You’re gonna have to be more specific. You haven’t talked to me in nearly a month.” Minho was teasing him now, and Felix gave his arm a light smack. “What? My memory’s foggy.”

Then the younger boy sighed, and it made it seem like he was going to go into a lengthy explanation. “I was really hoping it’d just been a dream. That was what it felt like,” was all he said.

Minho didn’t say anything in response. He, too, didn’t think something like that actually happened, but it did. There was no denying it.

When Felix opened his mouth again, Minho just shook his head. He didn’t want to keep talking. Not now that he at least had Felix here and things felt okay again.

With his free hand, he brought his index finger up to Felix’s cheek, first poking it and then tracing the trail of spots across his face. There were so many of them.

“One.”

Felix’s eyes widened a little as Minho pointed at the cluster of freckles on the right side of his face, planning to work his way up and not miss a single one.

“Two. Three. Four.”

“You’ll lose count, hyung. You don’t have to.”

“This was what you asked me to do.”

So Minho kept counting until he was almost to the twenties and hadn’t even made it halfway up his face. Felix was looking up at him the whole time, dark brown eyes filled with something Minho couldn’t quite make out. His skin was smooth, completely free of blemishes, a result of the extensive skin care routine he subjected himself to every night. There was once a time Felix didn’t like his freckles—considered them to be imperfections, even—but over time, he embraced them more and more.

As Minho went along his cheeks, he found himself gravitating closer to Felix’s face when there were fainter freckles that needed to be counted. He spoke the numbers out loud mindlessly, no longer thinking about the number that followed, muscle memory doing the work for him. He kept going until his fingertip was at the bridge of Felix’s nose and his eyes peeled away from his skin and met Felix’s warm gaze, and his voice faded out until his mouth suddenly stopped moving entirely.

That was when Felix lifted his hand up to cup Minho’s cheek, and he lifted himself up off his legs and dragged Minho’s face down until their lips could touch.

“I told you you would lose count,” Felix remarked as he pulled away.

But Minho couldn’t speak anymore. All his thoughts left him as he lost himself in Felix’s stare.

And he leaned in again to reciprocate, encasing the boy’s thick top lip between both of his, hearing his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

Without disconnecting, Felix managed to rise and sit back on his heels, framing Minho’s cheeks with both his hands, his small fingers barely touching the backs of the older’s ears.

Kissing him felt even better now, their movements steadily falling in sync. He loved the pressure of Felix’s lips against his, heart jumping at the way his tongue grazed him until Minho granted it passage and they absorbed each other in the best way possible. 

Felix pulled away abruptly, leaving Minho wanting more, chasing after his lips but stopped by Felix’s finger at his chin. “Hyung.”

“What?” Minho asked, pushing Felix’s hand away and stealing another kiss.

“Were you not mad at me this whole time?”

That confused Minho. “Why would I have been mad?”

“For doing that... I wasn’t completely awake. I can barely remember what happened.”

Minho didn’t like the thought of that. If he’d known Felix wasn’t even aware of what was happening, he would’ve never been okay with it. “I wasn't either. You should be mad at _me_ , if anything.”

Felix shook his head. “I was dreaming of you, I just didn’t know it was real. But… I liked it.”

 _Oh._ “So did I.”

Felix’s eyebrows went up in surprise for a moment, but then he silently scooted his body over so he was straddling Minho. “Then… can we keep kissing?”

Minho smirked a little as he placed his hand at the back of Felix’s head while he leaned in again, his fingers curling themselves into his hair.

Felix comfortably looped his arms around Minho’s neck and held him close, their chests pressed tightly together so Minho could practically feel his heartbeat layered over his own.

The kiss this time was a bit more rushed, feverish, almost like it was wordlessly agreed that they now had a common goal, tinged with the vague taste of strawberry. Minho opened his eyes a crack and saw Felix narrowing his at Minho’s lips, focused on how to devour them next. Minho had never seen this side of Felix before.

He didn’t totally get the hint as to where this was going until Felix started snaking his fingers up Minho’s shirt, his touch warm and feathery. Minho flinched a little, which Felix caught and made up for by flattening his hand on the older’s abdomen.

Minho’s own hands fell to Felix’s slim waist, smoothing the oversized material of his sweater against his skin. He knew Felix had defined abs that he worked hard for, and he wanted so badly to feel them tense at his touch, but something about it felt invasive. He hesitated when trying to go under the hem, but Felix used his free hand to grab Minho and guide him up, stopping when his palm was right over the ridges.

“Touch me wherever you want,” Felix sighed into the next kiss. “Please.”

Felix took the opportunity to remove his sweater entirely, tossing it on the floor just past the bed and Minho didn’t miss a beat, joining the warm skin of the blond’s neck with his lips. He heard his next exhale coming out shakily, just as affected by this as Minho was.

“I never thought I’d want you like this,” Minho breathed.

Felix let out a small giggle, but it sounded far away, clearly distracted by Minho working the skin at his neck.

“Wait, hyung. Not there,” he said, breaking out of the daze, trying to stay sensible.

Minho had almost forgotten this was reality. If Felix were to be caught with a bruise on his neck, he would get into _a lot_ of trouble.

“Where should I leave it, then?” Minho teased, his breath dancing around in the narrow space between them.

“Surprise me.”

As much as Minho wanted to keep kissing him, the sudden desire to have _more_ was starting to get to him. Felix seemed just as enthusiastic, anyway. He didn’t protest when Minho braced his arms around his body and flipped them, instead tightening his legs around the taller’s waist. Felix’s hair fanned out like a halo around his head against the pillow, and his skin looked ethereal. His shoulders were sprinkled with freckles and his torso, though slim, was nicely toned, Minho having the urge to run his tongue across all of it. Lewd thoughts filled his mind at having Felix lying in front of him like that, conveniently between his legs as Felix still hadn’t taken them away from around his waist.

Felix’s lips were pink and swollen at this point, eyes dreamy and—if Minho wasn’t mistaken—full of lust.

It was insane to him how he’d made it this far when he’d never been like this with anyone. But it was easy with Felix. Comfortable.

Only on television and obscene websites had he ever seen how these things go.

“Are you nervous?” Felix asked him.

“Is it that obvious?”

“A little bit.” Felix smirked up at him. “Just do what you feel is right.”

Minho awkwardly stared at him, feeling like he'd been put on the spot. Felix laughed at his hesitation, and beckoned him to come closer. When their faces were in close proximity, Felix kissed him open-mouthed, his hand finding the back of his head and gently grabbing a fistful of his hair. Felix’s other hand firmly wrapped around his bicep, and Minho was comforted by the familiar feeling as he was already used to the younger boy coming up and squeezing it unprompted.

He realized he really loved this feeling, body pressed up against another and mind devoid of thoughts of anything other than the fervor between them.

And he really wanted to make Felix feel it too.

Slowly, he let go of the boy’s lips and pressed a trail down until he was met with the bud of his nipple, and he experimentally swiped his tongue across it, feeling it harden under his touch.

Felix closed his eyes and moaned at the sensation, hands now on Minho’s back, fingertips tight against the fabric of his shirt. Something about the look of sheer pleasure on his face just made Minho want to do _more._

Minho gravitated across to his other side, running his tongue over it, again and again. Felix really seemed to like it, body waking up to embrace it. His moans were low and soft.

It motivated Minho, seeing how good he was making him feel. The bravery in him worked up until he was able to travel down his body, kissing the skin of his stomach, feeling him react every time he made a move. He stopped when he got to the top of Felix’s shorts, boldly pinching the waistband between his teeth.

“Am I allowed to leave marks here?” Just the thought of marking up his pretty thighs made Minho’s mouth water, knowing he would be dangerously close to where Felix needed touch the most. It was the perfect spot—no one else would ever see them here.

He slid his hand across Felix’s thigh, creeping under his shorts and dragging his fingers back out. His skin was soft against his fingertips, but he especially wanted to see how it felt in his mouth.

Felix’s chest was rising and falling with anticipation, eyebrows drawn together as he stared down at him.

“Are you going to give me permission?”

“Yes,” Felix sighed immediately.

So Minho gingerly pulled down the waistband of his shorts, revealing his boxers and the pronounced imprint of his hardened length underneath. He wouldn't give it attention just yet. First, he wanted to be selfish for a bit.

He started off close to his knees, leaving a hidden trail as he softly planted his lips on his skin. The closer he got, the more apparent it was that Felix was extremely sensitive there. His hands found the top of his head and remained there, grasp tightening every time he moved up along with his moans going higher.

Minho hiked the fabric of his boxers up a little bit, finding a spot to settle on, running his tongue across it and hearing the air escape Felix. Minho had given hickeys before, jokingly practicing on friends. None had ever felt this intimate.

He sucked at the skin and smiled a little when Felix tugged at his hair a little harder, leg spasming as he lightly nipped at his skin. Minho looped his arm under the bend of his knee to steady him, fingers hugging his thigh. The way he tasted and smelled was something so characteristically Felix, drowning in him and enjoying every second.

“You’re so beautiful,” Minho praised out loud, to which Felix’s body trembled, a cute moan passing his lips. It was interesting to gradually find the things that made Felix tick.

When Minho detached himself, he examined the faint reddening spot, satisfied knowing it would soon blossom into a deep purple.

And it made him want to leave more.

He kept going until there were two, three, four, five, six marks scattered across both his inner thighs, and as he was finishing up, Felix drew his hand away from his hair and started palming himself over his underwear.

“Hyung,” Felix groaned. Minho lifted his gaze to catch Felix biting his lip.

“Yes, Lix?”

“Let me–” He swallowed hard, clearly struggling to get his words out. “Let me suck you off. Please.”

Minho’s heart pounded. “I…”

“I need you in my mouth.”

Minho stared at him wide-eyed. Was he wrong for really wanting it, too? He could only picture Felix’s plump lips sinfully wrapping around him…

“You don't have to do anything. Just let me take care of it. If you’re okay with that.”

At that, Minho complied, and it was like a switch activated inside of Felix. He gently pushed Minho’s shirt up, prompting Minho to swipe it off himself completely. Then he scooted out from under him, pushing Minho onto his back and getting right into it, kissing him down his abdomen, butterflies fluttering inside Minho every time he did, until he was impatiently slipping him out of his sweatpants.

“Felix, slow down,” chided Minho, suddenly overwhelmed, but he couldn't deny the look of hunger in the blond’s eye, tongue darting out of his mouth to moisten his lips.

His cheeks flushed a little, his expression turning to one of self-reproach as he realized what he was doing. “Sorry, got carried away.” Then he ducked his head and slowly, painstakingly, ran his tongue along his clothed erection.

Minho’s whole body tensed at the foreign sensation, biting back the noise that was starting to emerge from his throat.

“Is it too much?” Felix asked, mistaking his reaction for discomfort.

Minho couldn't respond. All he did was shake his head. It _did_ feel like too much, but strangely enough, it was like he needed it.

A moan left him abruptly when Felix put his hand on his crotch, his fingers just barely wrapping around his length.

He hummed testily, and Minho was confused as to what the hell he was doing. “Are you judging me or what?”

“No.” Felix licked his lips again. “Just mentally preparing to take you all in.” He moved his hand up, and then down, making Minho hiss through his teeth.

_Goddamn._

He felt cold all of a sudden. Terribly cold as Felix pulled down his boxers and suddenly he was completely out, and he didn't know whether to be embarrassed or shocked or anxious or relieved. Maybe he was everything at once, really.

He didn't want to seem this vulnerable, much less in front of Felix. But Felix seemed to notice his distress and climbed back up, planting a tender kiss to his lips.

“Don't worry, hyung. I’ll take care of you like you take care of me,” he whispered. And Minho wanted to hold him there and never let him go, but before he got the chance, Felix was going down on him again, his touch gentler and more patient, considerate this time.

It didn't feel real when Felix puckered his lips against the tip, softly circling it until Minho's knuckles were white from clenching them so hard.

Then he used his tongue, the warmth encasing him and pooling in his gut, suppressing the moan that wanted to come out of him and only allowing it to be a low sigh.

“Don't hold back,” Felix said, using his free hand to massage Minho’s palm out of its fist. “Can I hear you, Minho?”

Minho was shocked at hearing that. Felix wasn't really one to leave out honorifics. And every time he spoke, Minho felt the air colliding against him, chills traveling down his spine.

Felix continued his ministrations, using his tongue without erratic movements and licking away the precum that would leak out of him.

Without warning, Felix fully wrapped his mouth around the width of his cock, swirling his tongue over the circumference, and Minho had to clamp his hand down over his face to prevent the sound from emerging.

He'd moaned in front of Felix already. He didn't know why he was being so guarded now, but it seemed Felix was going to try everything to make him fall apart.

He sunk his face down further, testing it out, stopping where his hand prevented him from continuing. Felix remained there for a moment and glanced at Minho through his eyelashes to see how he was doing.

The eye contact made Minho’s head spin while he bit his lip, hard. The lack of protest seemed to be all Felix was looking for, because he proceeded by hollowing out his cheeks and beginning to bob his head up, which made Minho think he was going to stop, until he pushed back down.

Felix hadn't even taken him that deeply, yet he could've sworn he could feel him nearing the back of his throat. 

_Doesn't that hurt…?_

If it did, there was no sign of it on Felix’s face. He simply closed his eyes and lifted his neck, the pull making Minho’s toes curl.

Some of Felix’s hair was getting into his eyes, so Minho reached down and brushed it away, Felix slyly looking up at him before closing his eyes again.

“You look pretty like this,” Minho said hushedly.

Felix let out a hum of affirmation, the vibrations from his throat making Minho tense up and fist his hair tighter. At that, Felix suddenly moved his hand away from Minho’s length and took Minho entirely.

Minho found himself arching his back, groaning as he felt his cock deep in Felix’s throat.

Felix kept himself glued there for a good minute, squeezing his eyes shut and digging his nails into Minho’s thighs until he had to come up for air, and a long string of saliva dangled from his lips. He looked torn apart, his eyes teary and his hair unkempt and his lips…

“Use me, Minho,” those wicked lips spoke.

“Use you?”

“Fuck my mouth.” Felix was so desperate. “I mean it. Please.”

Felix didn't wait for another response before attaching himself again, sliding his tongue along his length and using his hand to jerk him in time with his movements when he went back to sucking.

It felt so good and clearly Felix was enjoying himself, so Minho didn't know what he had to gain from his request. However, he was equally as curious. Hesitantly, he carded his hands through Felix’s hair, gaining traction on the back of his head. It was pure instinct for his hips to buck, accidentally going deep enough into Felix’s mouth that he had to back away and start coughing.

“Shit, are you okay?” Minho asked, but Felix just laughed it off.

“Yeah, I just wasn't ready but… keep doing it like that.”

Minho nodded and Felix settled back down. Had it been anyone else, Minho probably would've died of embarrassment then and there. But Felix paid no mind to things like that, and moved on quickly. It was comforting to see him get back into it like nothing had happened. He even licked his own fingers for some reason, but Minho's head was elsewhere to even consider asking about it.

Had Felix done this before?

Minho waited for Felix to slow down and took that as a sign to go ahead, and the feeling of sinking into Felix’s mouth at his own will wasn’t like anything he'd ever felt in his life.

He kept moving, not stopping as Felix kept his hand on his thighs and took it, eyes tearing up and cheeks flushed and suddenly he started moaning against Minho.

Minho didn't realize until a few moments later that Felix’s other hand was behind him, pleasuring himself as he filled his mouth, and seeing how much he liked it drove Minho to the brink.

“F-Felix, I think I’m going to–”

At that, Felix quickly popped off of him and squeezed his hand over his tip, the sensation that had been gathering within him just moments before rapidly dissipating. Minho wanted to protest, but upon seeing the look on the younger’s face, he realized he had other things on his mind.

“Not yet.”

He resorted back to kissing his body, licking his nipples the way Minho had done to him previously, and it felt really good but also tickled. Felix kept making his way up like that until they were once again face-to-face.

“I have to ask you something, hyung.”

“I know.”

Felix was still panting and seemed a little out of it, but the shock was still evident.

“You want me to fuck you now, don’t you?” Minho asked, brushing Felix’s hair back behind his ear.

Felix’s eyebrow twitched.

“I have to think about it, Lix. I’ve never done it before.”

“I haven’t either.”

“Then what makes you want to do it with me?”

Felix was silent for only a second before saying, “I trust you.”

The glint in his eyes was genuine, a look Minho had never seen on the boy’s face sweeping over him. Maybe that answer was enough for him.

“I’ll let you think about it, but I understand if you wa–”

Felix was interrupted by Minho’s lips, reeling him in with the older’s hands cupping his cheeks and kissing him languorously. He’d never kissed anyone this much before, but the way Felix melted into him, with quiet, needy whimpers, was an otherworldly feeling he didn't want to give up.

When Felix felt Minho’s fingers bracing themselves around his waist, he went into a bit of a panic. “Right now? Are you positive?”

“Change your mind?”

“I– N-no, it’s just that I don't think I ever bought condoms or anything. I only have lube.” It was noticeable that his bravado from moments before was beginning to shed, the stark realization that this was happening finally hitting him.

“We can wait, if it makes you feel better.”

But from the glance they exchanged, they already knew the answer. It was rare—if not impossible—for them to get moments alone, especially in the middle of promotions. Neither of them could possibly know how long it would take before they could be like this again, and risking it when the other members were home was entirely too stupid.

“Okay. Just this once then,” Minho sighed. Before he knew it, Felix had left the room and made his way back with the bottle full of clear fluid, setting it beside them on the bed and easily climbing on top of him again. He burst into giggles when Minho flipped them over, comfortably allowing the older to get between his legs, and Minho knew in that moment there was no one else in the world he would rather do this with.

Minho sat back and admired him, carefully brushing his fingertips over the now darkened spots on his pale thighs. Felix was biting his lip, legs trembling at each of Minho’s sides. The lighthearted atmosphere was beginning to subside, replaced by the budding tension between them. 

With every passing moment, Felix’s body cried for more, a broken moan coming out of him when Minho lightly pressed on one of the bruises. “Hyung,” Felix whined.

His dick was straining in his boxers, yearning for attention, as Minho really hadn't given him much, if any, throughout the whole ordeal.

Just to get it over with, Minho slipped him out of the shorts, his length falling cute and pretty against his stomach. Felix's back arched, and he suddenly covered his face with his hands, cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

“What’s wrong?” Minho questioned, amused at how flustered he was all of a sudden.

“I feel really naked,” Felix replied.

Minho laughed at that. “That's the point, isn't it?”

“Y-yeah, but…”

“You’re so pretty, Felix,” Minho said to him. “If you change your mind, just let me know.”

“No. Keep going…”

To calm him down, Minho pressed soft kisses against the side of his face and in his hair. He loved how small Felix felt beneath him, running his hands along his chest as he kissed him, his heartbeat strong against his palm. Eventually, his fingers made their way down to his crotch, tickling the skin around his cock and feeling how Felix squirmed, chest moving in time with his heavy breaths.

“Please, hyung “ Felix begged.

“Mmm. I like to hear you beg,” Minho whispered into his ear, and Felix’s next breath quivered on its way out.

Minho leaned back again and tentatively wrapped his fingers around Felix, the boy worrying his lip as he held the pillowcase under him in anticipation.

He was hard, with precum slipping out from his slit. Minho wanted badly to return the favor of licking it all up for him, but with the way he was already coming apart with a mere touch, he wouldn't last very long at all. He simply rubbed his thumb over the slit, Felix shaking every few seconds.

Then he thought of how Felix was multitasking, fingering himself while he took Minho’s cock in his mouth. It was a given to try to stretch him out as much as possible to prepare him. That much he knew.

So he took the bottle of lube and drenched his fingers in the liquid, cold to the touch until he warmed it up. Once he deemed it enough, he settled a finger at Felix’s hole, and the boy tensed up.

“F-fuck, Minho hyung, please go slow.”

“I will,” Minho cooed. “I saw you getting yourself ready.”

Felix’s jaw dropped as Minho slowly eased his finger in him.

It was a little easier than he thought, surely due to the effort Felix was making before.

The boy moaned a bit, squeezing his eyes shut. Minho couldn't stop marveling at how good he looked, his body smooth and lithe and pliable.

Minho had barely started moving his finger when Felix said, “Another one.”

“Already?”

“Y-yes.”

He was so, so impatient.

It was a little more difficult to put in the next one, his middle digit, and Felix groaned at the feeling. “Does it hurt?”

“No… just a little weird. Your hands are bigger…”

Minho also had small hands, and thinking back to the many times the two had compared their sizes, there was only a slight difference. Though his fingers were somewhat wider, which he guessed made enough of an impression on Felix.

The boy reached out and held Minho’s arm, grip tight as Minho pumped in and out of him. The back of his other hand sat against his mouth, muffling his cute moans.

Minho’s head was starting to get cloudy, seeing Felix’s eyes half-lidded, his hair everywhere and the marks on his thighs. Minho’s gaze ran down his legs to his toes, which were curled and slightly trembling. If Felix was this affected now, he wondered how it would be when he started fucking him.

It was difficult to forbid his mind from wandering to focus on the task at hand. He wanted to keep discovering more of Felix like this, but part of him worried that since he had now gotten a taste, it would never be enough. And he didn't want to overwhelm him.

Felix suddenly jerked and moaned loudly and squeezed the bedsheets as Minho curled his fingers inside him, hitting a wall that he was completely unfamiliar with. Felix was fully into it, however, muscles tightening and whimpering brokenly.

“F-fuck, right there,” he cried. “Minho, I...”

His voice faded out as Minho quickened his pace, brushing his fingers over that mystery spot that got Felix swearing with pleasure.

He didn't even realize he'd gotten to a fourth digit inside of him, and Felix was babbling incoherencies, almost like he wasn't even sober as he urged for _more, more, more._ Minho wanted to give him everything. He wanted to give him all he had and then some.

Minho was so incredibly fond of him.

“I want you… inside me, hyung,” Felix whined needily. “Need you to— _ah—_ want you to feel good, too.”

What was possessing him to say such things with no shame whatsoever?

Minho scissored his fingers a final few times to make sure he'd stretched him as best he could. “Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything.”

He looked so delicate Minho was afraid he would break. But the determination mixed with the desire in his eyes told him it was all he wanted.

He eased his fingers out of Felix’s hole, watching in awe as it puckered shut, and Felix covered his face in embarrassment again. “Don't look at me like that.”

Minho gave him a small grin, kissing his knee in return. Then he took the bottle and worked to slick himself up, generously spreading it across his cock and covering Felix’s rim with it. The boy eventually let his arms fall back to his sides, breathing hard. Minho hadn't noticed, probably too focused on himself for the moment, but he’d sneaked a pillow beneath his lower back to elevate himself. It seemed to be sinking in for both of them now.

After putting away the lube and settling himself between Felix’s legs, he murmured, “I’ll go slow.”

Felix pursed his lips and nodded frantically. “P-please.”

Minho then lined himself up with his hole, tip right against it, and steadily, little by little, pushed himself in. A gasp was nearly punched out of him as he felt just how _tight_ Felix was, and he really hoped he wouldn't hurt him too much. He grit his teeth at the heat that was surrounding him, trying his best to keep it together.

Felix winced and groaned a little, squirming at the new sensation and the pressure.

“Does it hurt?” Minho asked.

He shook his head, but his expression said something different.

“Tell me. I’ll try my best, okay?”

“K-keep going like that…”

Minho inched himself a tiny bit more, Felix’s warmth welcoming and flooding his chest with something indescribable. Felix’s eyebrows were knit together, eyes closing as his mouth just kept getting wider and wider.

Minho didn't realize he’d accidentally started going too fast until Felix cried, “ _Slow, slower, slowly.”_

The process was painstaking, with the frequent audible indication of _stop, am I going too quick? slower, okay keep going_ , and the occasional moan from Felix that was always a good sign, besides the obvious groan of discomfort that wasn't. They equally contributed until Minho bottomed out, and it was insane to him how Felix took it so well.

The blond was panting, his chest becoming slick with sweat and Minho in the same condition.

“Hyung,” Felix said to him. “Can you do one more thing for me?”

Minho tilted his head up to show he was listening.

“Hold me while you fuck me deep.”

Overwhelmed. Minho was so overwhelmed, and Felix was so cute yet bold and so willing and it was so much that Minho couldn’t think straight anymore. He would do anything he wanted in a heartbeat, without protest.

So Minho leaned over and propped his elbows at each of Felix’s sides, still needing to support himself to keep going, and the smaller boy wrapped his arms around him, also pressing kisses to his ears and even biting at the earring on his lobe.

Minho pulled back and kissed him again as he began moving, firmly claiming his lips and swallowing each other as they both moaned, and Felix’s fingers were shaking against his back.

Maybe it was weird to describe what he felt as happiness, but Minho thought that was the closest thing to the feeling he had as he watched Felix unravel beneath him.

With every movement Minho made, Felix woke up a little, momentarily coming out of the daze every time he thrusted back into him, a whimper emerging from his lips.

Daringly, Minho drew himself back until he almost slipped out of him, and plunged back in, Felix arching into Minho and helplessly moaning out his name. He could feel his heartbeat going a mile a minute.

“Is it okay?” Minho asked attentively, sweeping back the hair that had fallen over Felix’s forehead.

“S-so good, I love it so much…”

That nearly made Minho shatter, but he had to keep going, had to keep seeing the same expression on Felix’s face until they'd both had enough.

Minho was still cautious, fucking in and out of him, though it was getting easier by the second. In the same respect, Felix was getting more and more disoriented.

Felix’s face fell to the side, eyelids screwed shut and hands releasing Minho to clamp down on the sheets, overcome with pleasure.

After a bit, Minho leaned back only to slather himself in more lube, and Felix’s arm lashed out to cuff his arm in a mean grip.

“Relax, baby, I’m not going anywhere,” assured Minho.

“ _Hng—_ sorry, hyung.” Felix had a light blush on his cheeks from the embarrassment. The sudden urge Minho got to protect him was nearly too strong to hold back.

Minho drove back into him, and he guessed Felix wasn't expecting it from the way he broke out into little whines. To comfort him, he took one of Felix’s hands and entwined each of their fingers.

“You take me so well, Lix,” Minho praised, to which Felix’s cock twitched in response. “You like it when I tell you how good you are?”

“Y-yes,” Felix answered immediately, so utterly submissive that it made Minho’s heart flutter.

The blond tilted his head back, exposing his neck and Minho took the chance to dive forward and kiss the skin there, licking and trailing up to his jaw. Felix’s sounds were so close to him here, his breath dancing by his ear.

There were nails at Minho’s back, lightly digging into his skin. Minho was starting to _really_ let go now—everything in him cried to go faster, get even closer, love him harder. 

But Felix looked so delicate. His skin was porcelain, his features those of a doll. Minho still had the innate fear that if he succumbed to his own desires, he would break him apart.

“Felix, can I–?”

“I can take it, I can take it,” Felix blurted, his voice so far away despite them being right next to each other. His nails suddenly dug into his back. “Please, I can take it.”

There was sweat beginning to trail down Minho’s forehead from the exertion. Hell, he may have skipped his workout tonight, but this made up for it tenfold.

Felix’s eyes were sparkling, the boy always so pretty and patient and kind. To reassure him, he slid a hand across Minho’s chest, pressing the pad of his finger to his nipple. Goosebumps appeared all over his arms.

So when Minho quickened the pace, Felix reacted delightfully, eyes drilled shut and swearing to his heart’s content, bracing his hands at Minho’s back once again and clawing down when he increased the pressure of his movements. It hurt, but the pain only motivated him, moaning from the swelling increasing in his chest, selfishly chasing his peak.

Minho was all too aware of the sound, the repetitive skin to skin collision filling the room, blissfully ignoring how loud both of them were being.

It wasn't long before Felix’s limbs were trembling, overwhelmed to the point Minho saw tears in his eyes and drool slipping from the corner of his mouth. He was so gone, he could hardly even muster the words. “I think I’m gonna c-come.”

Minho had no idea what to do then. Did he want him to stop? Keep going?

Then he felt the pull in his gut, and he realized he was just as close. “Me too,” he choked.

Felix didn't respond as his hands went down to Minho’s waist, his breathing getting shallower and his sounds getting shorter.

Then his muscles suddenly clenched tight, practically forcing Minho to slow down from the shock of pleasure, Felix grabbing his arm and gasping before the longest, purest sound left him along with a violent shudder. A mess of white spilled over his stomach as he came almost completely untouched, and part of Minho felt guilty for not giving him enough attention. But he kept slowly grinding into him as he rode it out and whimpered brokenly until his body went limp.

Minho gently pulled out of him, getting ready to stroke himself to finish it off, but Felix broke out of the daze just enough to secure a hand around Minho’s cock and started doing the work himself.

With teeth gritted and heart pounding in his ears, Minho came and added to the mess, slumping over and catching himself on one arm. He was hovering over Felix, and they were both still shaking, trying to regain their breath.

Felix looked so positively fucked out, prompting Minho to run a thumb over his lip and wipe off the half-dried drool.

They remained there for some moments, wordlessly gazing at each other and processing everything.

Then Felix started giggling, bringing both of them back down from their high, running the back of his hand over his eyes to take care of the tears that had also slipped out.

Infected by his contagious smile, Minho laughed, too. “We should probably get you cleaned up, huh?”

Felix nodded. “I’ll help you change your sheets, too.”

Minho agreed. He couldn't imagine the horror they'd go through if one of the members immediately noticed the smell of sex coming from it.

“When were they supposed to come back?” Minho asked.

“Like, ten o’ clock, I think,” Felix replied.

Minho checked the time on his phone then, and to his dismay, they were down to half an hour. Really, they could come back any minute.

“Why didn't you stay with them, anyway?” Minho said, sliding off the bed and grabbing the clothes they’d thrown into a heap to get dressed again.

Felix sat up, wincing a little. “I told you. Wanted to talk to you.”

When their eyes met again, it was hard for Minho not to go up and kiss him again. If he did, he wasn't sure he'd be able to let go.

“You should shower. I’ll take care of all this,” Minho said. Really, it was just an excuse to prevent himself from overwhelming him.

Felix complied and slipped into his boxers before collecting the rest of his clothes. When he tried to stand, he nearly lost his balance and Minho charged to support him.

“Shit,” Felix said, wincing again. “This is gonna suck tomorrow.”

“Sorry,” Minho muttered, but Felix simply laughed and turned to press their lips together.

It was brief, but Minho felt the flutter in his chest, leaning forward and feeling the emptiness stronger than ever when Felix departed and left the room entirely.

\---♡---

Minho didn't know when their next encounter would be, or _if_ they would even have one.

Over the next few weeks, they were forced to dodge multiple bullets.

When Felix was clearly sore the next morning, Hyunjin was the first one to say something.

“Yongboks! Are you good?”

Felix nodded, trying to cover it up with a smile as best as he could. “I’m okay, I just fell really hard on my ass on the way up here.” Then he subtly exchanged a panicked look with Minho.

“Yeah, I had to help him up,” Minho vouched.

“Um, we literally have a show tomorrow, should we get you to a hospital to get that checked?” Changbin suggested. He threw an accusatory glare at Minho, like he was telling him he should've taken him there in the first place.

“No! I’ll be fine by then.”

Chan, who was in the kitchen listening in on them, obviously wasn't convinced. “C’mere, Felix, let me have a look, you might've seriously hurt your tailbone–”

“I’m fine!” Felix cried defensively. “If I’m not okay by tomorrow, I’ll get checked.”

Minho didn't say anything, but he could sense the panic in his voice. If anyone saw those marks…

Luckily, Felix _did_ wake up better the following day after being forced into rest by the other members.

Minho himself almost had a close call when he was changing several days later. This time it was Jisung who noticed, jabbing Minho's back.

“Ow,” Minho complained. “What was that for?”

“What the hell happened to your back, bro?” Jisung questioned.

 _Shit._ “Oh, I caught the cats on a bad day. I almost sat on Doongie.”

“Dumbass.”

And that was the end of it. He made sure to dress with his back to a wall after that.

It wasn't until a few weeks later that the two started sneaking around, stealing kisses or squeezing the other’s hand when they weren't looking.

It seemed pretty juvenile, but the feeling of giddiness when Felix patted his arm to scoot over in the bed and cuddle was something he started to look forward to.

When Felix snuggled him and looped his arms around his back one night to hold Minho instead of the other way around, he realized something.

Felix had his people picked out when it came to cuddling.

Now Minho was one of them. And Felix was his.

**Author's Note:**

> minlix are my babies so naturally i had to somehow spew over 10k just for them (i really don't know how i did that)
> 
> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> kudos & comments much appreciated <3


End file.
